


cozy little christmas - a seblos oneshot:)

by your_gay_best_friend



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Musicals, One Shot, POV First Person, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_gay_best_friend/pseuds/your_gay_best_friend
Summary: Carlos and his boyfriend, Seb create a new Christmas tradition.CHRISTMAS IS IN 5 DAYS AND I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A CHRISTMAS ONE SHOT YET WHO AM I
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	cozy little christmas - a seblos oneshot:)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this short and sort of last-minute christmas one-shot with my theater husbands.

*Carlos's POV*

I plop myself on the couch. The stress of Christmas is almost over. Hanging up decorations all for one day, being forced to be with family members who knew you when you were one year old, and eating so much Christmas cookies. At least... that's what it is to me. But why this all for just one day? Christmas is literally the most non-Christmas-y day of the whole year. You spend two months leading up to it, and when it's here, it's not any fun anymore. That could also just be my personal opinion, and I'm beginning to think no one agrees with me. My dog Peridot decides she wants to join me, and she shows it by wagging her tail and gazing up at me. I pat my hands on my lap and she jumps onto my lap and lies down. 

This year has been great, I can't complain. High School Musical the Musical was one of the best productions I've ever helped pull off. I've made lots of friends, I'm now fully out as gay, and then there's my boyfriend, Seb. The blonde hair blue eyed farmer who makes my heart flutter every time I see him. The only person that doesn't know about me and Seb is my mom. I'm not completely for certain that she would support me, and I'm not about to take any crazy risks that could make her see me as a totally different person. I'm not fully convinced that she'll ever accept that fact that her son is a gay mess. Peridot yawns and I pet her. 

"Peridot. You so understand me," I swoon before placing a kiss on her head. She wags her tail and starts to lick my hand when it's in front of her. Peridot is a pretty dog. She's a beagle and she is the sweetest thing ever. I mean, she has her moments. She's the sweetest thing ever when she's not busy keeping me on my toes. She's still young, but she's not a puppy anymore. I turn on my phone and open my messages app. I decide to text my boyfriend. 

Me- 'hey sebby, am i coming over? not to invite myself or anything...

I receive a text back almost immediately. 

Sebby- yeah come any time, honey bun!

I blush at the sight of what he called me and lay my phone on the coffee table. Peridot goes back to licking my hand while it's free when I hear my mom call my name. 

"Carlos, is your friend coming over today? Es víspera de Navidad." 

"Mamá, I'm going to his house," I say, and she yawns. 

"Oh, so I have to take you to his house?" She frowns, and I shoot her an awkward smile. I keep giving her this smile until she gives in and grabs the car keys. "Fine. Grab your coat, hat, and gloves. Darse prisa." I quickly slip my winter coat over my sweater while thinking about Seb. I imagine him hanging up the mistletoe. Once I get my coat zipped up I put on my hat and walk out of the door. "NOPE. Mijo, gloves," she says, and I grab them and put them in my pockets. 

"I don't need to wear gloves in the car, Mamá," I argue, and she shrugs. We get to the car and I climb into the passenger seat. 

Me- i'm on my way. make sure that's okay with your folks. 

Sebby- i already checked. they're really excited to see you;)

I blush and turn off my phone. Seb doesn't live that far away, sometimes my mom can be dramatic about that. 

"Okay. You're here. Have a good time Mijo, just don't stay for too long. It's Christmas Eve. Adiós." I wave to her and walk up to Seb's porch. I feel butterflies flutter in my stomach before I knock. I take a deep breath and let out a small chuckle. It's snowing very lightly outside, it's nice and peaceful. The snow created a nice sheet of thin snow on the ground, but not so thin that you can see the grass poking out. I can't see the grass, and it's the perfect amount of snow. We're supposed to get more tonight, and it's great since it's Christmas Eve. I knock three times on the door and Seb answers it. 

If it's possible, he looks more beautiful since the last time I saw him. He's wearing an ugly Christmas sweater that has a reindeer on it. I blush and slowly walk in his house. He has a big farmhouse and a huge family that lives here with him. His family and him raise cattle and sheep, and for some reason that's so cute. I sticks out his hand for me to grab and he motions for me to go into the kitchen. 

"What, like where all of the relatives are? They don't know we're a--" I start, but he gives me a soft peck on my cheek and that quiets me down. 

"Yes. They need to know. Now if you go out there holding my hand I could totally set up a mistletoe and we could kiss under it. But for now, I need to tell my family about my lovely boyfriend," he says. I smile at the thought of kissing Seb under a mistletoe. I grab his hand again and we walk into the kitchen. Her grandma eyes us for a couple seconds until she looks at our hands--intertwined. 

"Oh, you guys! You're so cute together! Carlos, I knew you were more than his friend. The way he talked about you, he would always blush when he--" 

"Okay grandma. Thank you," Seb's face turns to a shade of pink which makes me laugh a tiny bit. The rest of his family are sitting around the table playing Uno. They all look at us and smile. 

"Hey Carlos!" His mom beams. She puts her cards face-down on the table. "Give me a second guys. Hey Carlos! Merry--" she starts, before her eyes shift to our intertwined hands. She gasps and smiles brightly. "Oh my goodness! You guys are so adorable! Where are-- MOM, GO GET THE MISTLETOE!" She yells, and smiles at me. I look down and when Seb's mom turns away he grabs my hand and pulls on it. 

"Come on, baby. We're going upstairs," he says. I don't argue. We get to his room and I sit down on his king-sized bed. He sits down next to me and attacks me by crashing his lips onto mine, causing me to fall onto his bed, on my back. I run my fingers through his hair and kiss him back. He tastes like a sugar cookie, which reminds me about the idea I had. He stops kissing me and looks in my eyes. "Merry Christmas beautiful. I'm so happy you can be here today. I couldn't survive." 

"Me neither," I admit, and he giggles and kisses me again. I put my hand on the side of his neck and sit up, so I'm not laying down. Seb pulls away and walks to the door to close it. He walks back to where I'm sitting and pushes me over again. He showers me in kisses from my neck down to my chest. I laugh but then I hear his mom call his name. He gives me one more peck before standing up. He opens the door and his youngest cousin is standing there. He smirks and runs away. 

"YEAH MOM?" He yells. 

"COME DOWN HERE! I PUT UP THE MISTLETOE AND I WANT TO GET A PICTURE OF YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND KISSING UNDERNEATH IT!" She yells. We approach to where the balcony is so they don't need to yell. 

"Do I have to? I would rather kiss him when I want to, not when there's a camera in front of my face," he whines. His mom gives him a look and he groans. "But it'll be so awkward! Why don't you just catch us in the act?" 

"Sebastian Matthew-Smith. I'm telling you to do this. Now do it." She doesn't sound completely serious. We make it to the bottom of the stairs. In the hallway, there the mistletoe is, right above us. He smirks at me before putting his arm around my neck to the point where our faces are so close to touching. 

"Just act like she isn't there," he whispers in my ear. "Do it as we would normally do it." I blush and press my lips onto his. I put my hand on his cheek and I laugh against his lips. I hear her take the photo, but we don't stop kissing. We eventually pull away and his mom smiles at both of us. 

"That's adorable. That's going on Facebook." Before Seb can stop her she already yanks her phone away, making both me and Seb blush. 

I guess all of Facebook is going to see us kissing, but I don't really mind. I glance in the kitchen which makes me remember the idea I had earlier. 

"Ooh! Seb, let's make cookies!" I beam, and he shrugs. 

"I dunno. I suck at baking." 

"So we could make the Pillsbury ones! I don't mind," I say, and he still isn't buying it. "Pleeeease?" I beg him, and he gives in. 

"Fine. Only because I love you, and I love those Pillsbury cookies." I laugh and we run into the kitchen where his family members are still sitting. He reaches into the freezer and pulls out a flat box of Pillsbury cookies. I help him place them on a cookie sheet. I grab a round piece of edible dough and eat it. I put one in his mouth too, and he spits it out. "Gross. Why would you eat it raw?" 

"It says clearly on the box! 'Safe to eat raw!'" I read, but he's not buying it. 

"Whatever. I'm waiting until they're actually baked." 

"Suit yourself."

***

"Cookies are done!" 

He takes the cookies out of the oven and I smile. He places them on top of the stove, which isn't being used at the moment. I steal a cookie from behind him and eat it. 

"Babe, we need to let them cool," he says, as I burn the inside of my mouth. 

"I see that now." 

"I'm getting some milk for the cookies," he says. He opens the fridge and as he reaches for the milk I grab his waist and hug him from behind. I turn him around by his waist and kiss him lightly. He smiles and grabs the milk. He sets it on the counter and grabs two juice glasses. 

"Let's get some Christmas music in here!" His grandma beams. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas starts to play, and me and Seb look at each other. The smell of cookies fills the kitchen and he sticks out his hand for me to grab. I grab his hand and he quickly twirls me around, and now we're even closer, barely an inch apart. I put my hand gently but firmly on his hip. He wraps his arms around me and I giggle. I gaze into his eyes. His icy blue eyes that I could get lost in. Both of our feet sway to the elegant Christmas music playing softly beside us. 

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on our troubles will be out of sight.

We get even closer and my heart begins to race. Seb's whole family is watching us, but since that isn't bothering him, it doesn't bother me either. Nothing else really matters. One more touch to my hand and I kiss him quickly. We walk towards the mistletoe again, and he smiles. I bite my lip before crashing my lips onto his. I pull away quickly and wrap my arms around his neck. 

"Sebby?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas," I say, and he giggles once again before leaning into me. I feel like the music fades, and he's still staring in my eyes. 

Nothing else really matters except for him. 

"Merry Christmas, beautiful," he whispers in my ear.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's a little rushed at the end i've been working on this dumb one shot for two hours and now it's two in the morning LET ME GO TO BED BEFORE I LOSE MY MIND :D


End file.
